


A Car, A Prison, and A TARDIS

by BlakeStorm



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Flash Fic, Gen, Guns, Impala, Implied Castiel/The Doctor, One Shot, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeStorm/pseuds/BlakeStorm
Summary: When a strange vehicle shows up at the prison, a problem escalates, which is only risen when a strange blue box appears.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first crossover. The idea came to me while looking for stories to read and wondered how the three fandoms would go together. I hope you all enjoy it

The dark colored Impala pulled up to the prison. Glenn and Maggie, who were on watch, called down on their 2-way radios and called for backup. The car came to a stop at the gate where Michonne was on guard.  
The Impala's passenger door came open and a tall man with long dark hair stepped out of the vehicle. Michonne drew her katana in preparation. Before either could say anything, Rick came barreling down to the gate with Daryl hot on his heals. Rick had his revolver drew with Daryl having his trusty crossbow at the ready. 

"State your business here!" Rick roared as he hit the fence, his gun aimed at the tall guy.

Before Sam Winchester could answer, Baby's driver door flew open and his brother Dean came out with a gun pointed at Rick. 

"Might wanna put the gun down, Cowboy." Dean told Rick. "Or, uh, things could get kinda ugly."

"Dean, calm down." Sam softly said looking over to his brother. 

"Best watch yourself, Sunshine," Daryl told Dean, his bow raised to him. "I ain't afraid to put an arrow in your ass." 

"Oh yeah? Well I ain't afraid to put a bullet in your Deliverance ass!" Dean returned furiously, shifting his gun from Rick to Daryl. 

"Dean, chill out!" Sam said, trying to hide the panic welling up inside him, then he turned to Rick and spoke. "Look, Mister, we don't mean any harm-"

"Could've fooled me." Daryl interupted, glancing over at Sam. 

"Best shut your trap, Clampett!" Dean spat. 

"Everybody calm the hell down!" Rick screamed, he shifted his gun from Sam to Dean.

Sam saw the gun pointed at his brother and pulled a pistol of his own out of his jacket pocket. Daryl saw the big guy pull the gun on Rick and shifted the aim of his crossbow. Michonne stood silently with her sword at hand, waiting for a mistake to be made. Glenn and Maggie, both still in the tower, had their guns pointed at either of the intruders when Maggie caught something out of the corner of her eye.

"Glenn, what's that?" She asked him, pointing to a spot just west of where the Impala was parked. 

"It can't be..." Glenn spoke no louder than a whisper as he watched it materialize. 

The strange sound drew everyone's attention to it. Daryl looked over, glanced back through his scope, then gave his attention to it. Michonne moved her eyes back and forth between the new company and the object, continuously waiting for a threat against her people. 

"Cas, I need you buddy. Please." Dean said under his breath as he watched the object become solid out of the corner of his eye, trying his best not to take his focus away from the people behind the fence. 

"Glenn, what is that?" Maggie questioned, noticing the look on Glenn's face. 

"I...I can't believe it." Glenn spoke with mixed joy and fear in his voice. "It's him." 

Rick drew himself from the end of his barrel to the blue object that appeared out of nowhere, stationing itself along the fence line just across from Baby. 

"What the fuck is that?!" He roared at them, fury and fright filled his voice. "Is it yours?!" 

"Look man, I have no idea what that thing is." Sam said, his gun never leaving Rick. "It's not ours." 

Maggie slowly moved her gun from Sam to the box. Glenn reached over and calmly pushed the barrel downward. 

"He's a friendly." He simply said. 

"Who's 'He'?" Maggie asked her husband. 

"Remember when I told you that, before all this, I was delivery guy?" He began. "Well, I was on a run late one night, last one of the night, when I ran into a group of..Those things. There was a bunch of them and they started coming towards me. I took off in the other direction but there some coming around the corner. I was only halfway up when he grabbed me and pulled me in. He pulled me into this box that was absolutely huge inside. He told me there was no time to explain and that he was taking me somewhere safe. He told me about those things out there, he called them Geeks, and that I should stay away from them. He took me to the store where I met Andrea and the rest of the group. As he was leaving, I told him thank you and asked what his name was. He told me to call him -" 

The door to the phone box flew open and a man in a brown pinstripe suit and a trench coat stepped out. 

"Oh Hello!" He said casually strolling towards them. "I'm The Doctor, by the way. Terribly sorry to intrude on..whatever this is, but if I'm correct, and I usually am with these sort of things, you're Dean Winchester, and this must be your brother, Sam." 

"He is with you, isn't he?!" Rick said shouting. 

"Rick, he's a friendly." The voice called out from the radio on his hip. 

"Oi! Is that Glenn?" The Doctor questioned excitedly. "Hello Glenn!"

"Hey Doctor." Glenn returned.

"Okay, enough with the meet and greets!" Dean yelled, unsure of where to point his pistol anymore. "How the hell do you know who we are?" 

"Oh, your friend Castiel told me a lot about you, Dean." The Doctor told him, a more serious tone to his voice, standing a foot from him. 

"You know our friend Cas?" Sam asked, giving more focus to this guy then the one at the end of his sights. 

"Oh yes." The Doctor said, tilting his head upwards at an angle and looking out the bottom of his eyes at the younger Winchester. "Castiel and I know each other quite well."

"I don't really care who Castiel is or how you know him from Adam." Rick stated, injecting himself into the conversation. "But my man in the tower says you're not hostile. Because of that, I'm giving you all one chance to explain yourselves before not just me and my marksman here put bullets up your ass, but my whole camp follows suit." 

"In all fairness, Katniss over there's shooting arrows." Dean said, the tone in his voice spelled smartass. 

"And I could put one of them right up there, asshole." Daryl shouted back. 

"Daryl." Rick called, then turned his head to Sam. "One chance, and I don't wanna hear another word from him." He tilted his head towards the elder. 

"Okay." Sam began. "We found this place on the state map and thought we'd come check it out. We didn't know we were intruding."

Rick stared at him a moment, considering the tall man's story. Then, he simply nodded and turned towards the man in the coat.

"And what about you?" He asked simply. 

"I was looking for these two." The Doctor returned, putting his hands in his pockets. "For our friend Castiel, who should be along any moment now." 

"What do you mean?" Rick questioned suspiciously. "And what the hell is that thing?"

Before The Doctor could solve Rick's simple questions with complicated answers, a man in a tan trench coat with a blue tie hanging from his neck appeared beside Rick. 

"I'm here Dean." Cas spoke. "But I appear to have misjudged my landing." 

Cas's voice made Rick jump. During his startling, he pulled the trigger on his revolver, putting a bullet into Sam's chest. The younger Winchester stumbled and then fell backwards onto the ground. 

"Sam!!" Dean screamed as he watched his brother's life leave his eyes. He turned to Rick and screamed "You son of a bitch!!"

Fury and rage took over as Dean raised his gun to Rick and began unloading closing the gap between him and Grimes quickly. Rick fell against the fence, unable to move as he hit it. Dean stuck the gun to Rick's head. Before he could deliver the kill shot, Daryl unleashed an arrow into Dean's head. Cas and The Doctor watched, horrified, as Dean's body fell to the ground.

"Dean.." Cas spoke softly, breathing heavily as he looked across his friend's body. 

The Doctor saw the anger and rage build up in his friends face. "Castiel, no." He spoke no louder than a whisper. He knew it was too late as he headed for the TARDIS.  
Daryl loaded another arrow and shot at Cas. The angel caught it in his hand, still looking at Dean, and it instantly became ash in his hand. He turned his head slowly to meet Daryl's gaze, showing the fire in his eyes. Michonne swung her blade around at Cas's neck. Before she could connect, he put his hand up and emitted a blast, killing her instantly.  
Then, in what felt like seconds, an explosion erupted from Cas, engulfing the area in a matter of seconds. The guard tower crumbled, the fence fell in, the prison toppled over. The intense light and heat ceased and in the middle of it was Cas, sitting on his knees, starring at the ground.  
Just and few feet from the angel was the TARDIS that managed to survive the explosion. The Doctor stepped out and walked slowly over to his friend. He kneeled down beside him, in the middle of the rubble, and stared ahead of him.

"Doctor.." Cas said after a few moments. 

"Yes, Castiel?" The Doctor returned. 

Cas turned to look at him. "Can..Can you bring them back?"

The Doctor looked over at Cas, sorrow filled his eyes. "I'm sorry, Castiel. I'm so so sorry. But I can't." 

This was the first time he ever saw an angel cry.


End file.
